


You Didnt Have to Kill him.

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Red Eyes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Pack Feels, sequel to anchored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles' eyes flash red, the pack makes the only safe assumption. Stiles killed Derek.<br/>Sequel to Anchored But it can be read alone. Just makes a bit less sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didnt Have to Kill him.

"Derek I'm not a freaking five year old you can't just keep me here! Everyone else is going!" "Everyone else has gone through more than one moon!" "You are infuriating, last night went beyond well, no one in their dizziest daydreams has moons like that!"

Scott shifted uncomfortably as Stiles yelled; he wasn't sure how he managed to defy Derek so long. It took all of Scott's will power to argue with him for longer than a few minutes but here Stiles was screaming at him just a few feet away in the kitchen.

He was just supposed to go get popcorn but something happened, Scott wasn't sure what exactly because he had been watching the movie and not paying much attention but from what he had gathered, Derek had informed Stiles that he wasn't allowed to attend the pack meeting in two weeks. Which Scott didn't understand because Stiles said last night went pretty well?

"You're incorrigible" Stiles yelled and there was a crash, something that sounded like shattered glass, followed by a larger crash that resembled the falling of a body before Stiles shoved his way through the door. Eyes flashing red? Wait… was that red?

"Stiles what the hell man," Scott yelled standing up and rushing towards him, hands gripping at his shoulders frantically. "I know Derek's a dick but you didn't have to kill him!" scott yelled and Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

Scott paced back and forth nervously, everyone was gaping at him. Lydia looked panicked, Jackson was simply frowning, and Isaac looked like he wanted to cry, Erica and Boyd were whispering frantically. "Oh my god Stiles what did you do!" Lydia exclaimed, "Don't yell at him!" Scott yelled, "Don't yell at her" Jackson defended.

Stiles was breathing heavily, panic overwhelming. What was going on, what were they talking about? Why was everyone yelling, it was so loud and it made his head spin and his wolf claw at his chest. "Guys" Isaac said quietly, "say that to my face McCall!" Jackson yelled, "Fine you.are.an.Ass, Whitmore! "I can't believe he's dead." "Didn't think Stiles had it in him" words flew around the room frantically and suddenly a large hand settled on Stiles' back calming and reassuring. His breath began to flow regularly, "guys" Isaac said again louder.

"What!" Lydia demanded whopping Jackson on the back of the head while he growled at Scott. "He's not dead" everyone's eyes snapped to Isaac, following his line of sight and settling on Derek. Boyd was the first to speak, "his eyes were red, how does that even happen?" he asked. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other, before Derek turned to address the group. "Sit down," Derek said, and everyone obeyed. "We have something to talk to you about." Derek said running his hand calmingly over Stiles' shoulders. Everyone sat there a moment, staring.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to your mommy." He said laughing a bit. Stiles punched at his stomach, "who said I was the girl in this relationship?" he demanded and Derek rolled his eyes, "alright so I'm the girl, but that doesn't mean anyone can call me mom… got it?" he exclaimed and everyone stared at him slack jawed. "So you, whe…" Lydia cut Erica off, "Stiles Stilinski how could you not tell me!" she demanded, "Yeah next time I'll just stop kissing my boyfriend long enough to come over to your house to tell you about my boyfriend." He replied "have you heard of a cell phone?" she accused and he shrugged, "I was distracted" Lydia rolled her eyes and Isaac laughed a bit, "anyway, you haven't explained why Stiles is all… red and glowy."

Derek nodded to Stiles, not that Stiles hadn't known he would be doing all the talking because he always did, so he stood up with and shifted awkwardly before speaking. "Alright well, from what I understand there's this thing, where if your mate is a natural born alpha then they'll become one. Generally the female alpha except, uh, not because I'm definitely not a lady. And um, apparently its really rare but because Derek was born a beta and, wasn't really meant to be an alpha really and according to him if I was a born wolf I would have been born an alpha… so I assumed the female alpha role because well, nobody here could really see Derek as the mothering apron wearing kind of type. Stiles said smiling awkwardly, blush coating his face lightly. Derek smiled fondly at him and Lydia awed.

"So wait, this means I have to listen to Stilinski" Jackson demanded, "no fucking way, count me out." He almost yelled. Lydia hit him and Jackson pouted. "Don't mind him sweetheart, he is just jealous." She said smiling scarily and Stiles nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He said before addressing Jackson. "you would have listened to me anyway because you are a born beta, and I am a born alpha, and regardless of what you are willing to admit, you are always looking for someone to tell you what to do." Lydia smirked and Jackson blushed.

Isaac looked at him like he was a little awed, and slightly impressed "so let me get this straight" Erica started, "you two are like… married?" and Stiles choked on his own spit, "oh god no," he yelled and Derek looked sad, he laughed a little, grabbing Derek's hand reassuringly, "not that you wouldn't be a great husband babe, but… I'm just saying I've been 18 a month now not so sure how that would fly with my dad. Not to mention people usually date… then marry. I think we might skip a step if we just went straight from friends to married."'

They all nodded, "this is weird." Isaac said gesturing to them though he was talking more about having too alphas then the fact that the two had finally gotten together. "you're telling me" Scott said and Lydia laughed, "this is perfect, they have been dancing around each other for like, ever" Scott's face screwed up in a weird way. "I thought Stiles liked you…" Boyd laughed, "Man he hasn't liked her since like… the summer before junior year." Stiles nodded, "not that you're not still amazingly attractive." He said laughing a bit, "but uh, got a bit of a different type now." He said eyeing Derek appreciatively. And everyone laughed.

"So if you didn't kill Derek, what was that sound?" Derek scowled and Stiles snickered, "I um... threw the popcorn bowl at him and, may have hit him in the head with the frying pan." He said giggling; everyone looked at Derek who nodded in confirmation. Scott face palmed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch tangled." And even Jackson laughed at that one.

"Speaking of that sour wolf, now that you are conscious I can yell at you more about this. I. Am. Going end of story." He said hands perched on his hips defiantly. "No you aren't." Derek replied and everyone rolled their eyes. God they were so domestic. "I have as much right to be there as you do!" he countered and everyone nodded, "come on Derek, he had more right to go than I do and you said I can come." Lydia said and well, that might have sent Stiles over the edge.

"alright now you listen to me, there is no way in hell you can take Lydia and expect me to sit at home twiddling my thumbs and waiting for my entire pack to come home, there is no way in hell that is going to happen. And so help me god, you tell me I cannot go one more time I am going to hit you with that frying pan so hard you end up IN tangled you understand?" Stiles yelled.

And then Derek did something his pack never thought they would see him do ever. Derek Hale bared his neck in submission. Stiles smiled leaning up to kiss his nose lightly, "good. I'm going to go pack now." He said walking out to his jeep leaving a blushing Derek and a slightly out of control pack.

"You're sure Stiles is the girl… mom?" Erica asked, and Derek growled. Needless to say the pack had some pretty harsh training that day. Thanks Erica.


End file.
